


Be My Butler

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Being Rude, Butler Galo, Butler Galo Thymos, Butlers, Falling In Love, High School, Kindness, M/M, Rich Lio, Rich Lio Fotia, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Lio Fotia is just your average rich student in high school. But his popularity is decreasing thanks to Aina Ardebit, a beautiful girl who is also a singer.He was now getting unpopular, not that he cared but what would happen if he started falling in love with Aina's butler, Galo Thymos?I do not own Promare.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 12





	Be My Butler

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for on of my beloved friends. They had this story in mind but they wanted me to write it for them and I feel honored to do so. Yun, I hope you like this story and I hope you have an awesome birthday, my friend.🎂🎉🍾🥂💖💖💖

A lovely mansion, a nice motorcycle, gorgeous clothes, and studying to become the best actor in the best school in Promepolis. Lio Fotia was living any kid's dream but it's not a happy life.

Sure, he gets anything he asks for but what he wanted more than anything in his life was love. He always felt like no one cared about him, not even his own friends or parents.

His parents were always working and going on expensive trips or parties while he just sat home with a nanny. Now that he's older, he didn't need a nanny anymore and he would just study all the time because really, he didn't have much to do anymore.

Ever since the famous Aina Ardebit showed up to his school, everyone wanted to get her attention and wanting to be her lover. Meis and Gueira, Lio's lifelong friends even wanted her attention and are trying every trick in the book just to win her heart.

Ever since then, Lio's been completely alone even when he's near people. He really just wanted to cry but he can't show any weakness. He needs to stay strong for his career and for himself.

"Excuse me?" Lio felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to meet none other than Aina's butler, Galo Thymos. He was holding Lio's small notepad and offered it to him. "Forgive me for bothering you, but you dropped this."

Lio didn't say anything, just snatched the notepad without saying a word and walked away.

* * *

The next day, Lio didn't see Aina Ardebit or her butler. Probably because she has a concert and she usually skips school just to sing every now and then. But it's not like Lio cares about what she does.

But then, why is he so lonely again? It doesn't feel like his everyday loneliness, more like there's something or someone missing. But Lio's probably felt like this before and never even knew it so, it shouldn't bother him.

He'll just continue his day, then ask for some afternoon tea later and just move on.

* * *

Aina and Galo came back to school and Aina was just talking with Galo holding her phone to her ear. But Galo was stealing a glance to see him whenever Lio wasn't looking, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But Lio noticed and it was really pissing him off. Why was this butler staring at him? Was it because he was being rude the other day?

It has to be that and he should just apologize to Galo to make him leave him alone. He doesn't have to time to deal with this.

So, when Aina was using the lady's room, Lio walked up to Galo and said man greeted him kindly. "Good evening, Lio."

"It's Lio Fotia, Mr. Galo Thymos." Lio corrected with a frown but decided to not be mean this time. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for my behavior the other day."

"Don't worry about it." Galo told him with a shrugged and a smile. "I know that you were probably busy and I would like to say I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Lio gave a small smile in victory and clasped his hands together. "Well, I forgive you as well."

"Awesome." Galo gave a huge smile with a lot of energy before Aina came out of the lady's room and his smile dropped.

"Hi, Lio." Aina greeted before walking off. "Come along, Galo."

"My lady." Galo followed while Lio gave a small smile to the two. Now that that's out of the way, Galo can finally leave him alone for good.

* * *

God, was he wrong. Galo came back to him the next day after Aina excused him because she wanted to talk to some friends.

"Lio Fotia, I'm glad I found you." Galo said with a smile that annoyed Lio to the bone.

"What do you want, Galo Thymos?" Lio asked bitterly, not caring how rude he was being. "Shouldn't you be with Aina and her friends serving tea and macaroons or something?"

"Lady Aina excused me a few minutes ago because she wanted to speak to her girlfriends, privately." Galo answered then his eyes went wide that said he almost forgot something. "Speaking of macaroons, this is for you."

Galo gave him a small box with a ribbon that's neatly tied up and it looked really fancy and cute. Lio didn't know what it is but does he really want it?

"Please don't be shy, help yourself." Galo offered with a little more energy than a regular butler. He seemed excited, like he really wanted Lio to have his present and see his reaction.

Lio was suspicious about this. He feels like this was some sort of trick made by Aina so he shouldn't accept this at all. But Aina is on the other side of the school and Galo did come all this way to seem him just to give him this. It would be rude to refuse a gift either way and Lio doesn't want others to think he's a rude person at heart.

"Alright." Lio opened the small box to reveal many macaroons in different flavors. The little treats were all neatly placed and they all looked so delicious and there was even a chocolate macaroon, his favorite.

"Do you like it?" Galo asked, hoping that Lio liked the little present.

Lio stared down at the box in awe and he took a single bit of the chocolate macaroon. It tasted so good and he loved it so much. It reminds him of the times him and his parents were not rich and they were always together. But now that they were rich, they didn't even care about spending time with him anymore.

This causes Lio's eyes to water while swallowing down part of the treat.

"Lio Fotia?" Galo asked, freaking out about what he possibly just did.

"Galo, thank you." Lio whispered once he wiped his tears away.

"Huh?"

"You brought a wonderful memory back to me." Lio looked up at the butler with a small smile. "Thank you."

Galo's worried face disappeared and was replaced with a small smile of his own. "You're welcome."

The moment was short lived when Galo's phone buzzed and the butler looked at his phone to see a text from Aina. "I have to go. Can we meet somewhere next time?"

Lio gave a small shrug. He didn't have plans anyway and he really wanted to be near Galo once again. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Lio sat outside the school by a rose bush, waiting for Galo to arrive. Today was Friday and that meant first day of the weekend for him and two days off for Galo.

While waiting, Lio couldn't help but think about the cute butler of Aina's. He was so sweet and now that that he thinks about him clearly, Galo is quite handsome. He hadn't really noticed him like it before but could he possibly be falling in love?

Before he knew it, Galo arrived at the school just in time and it was even on his own motorcycle. Which Lio liked immediately. "Sweet ride, Galo."

"Thanks, you ready to go?" Galo, like the gentleman he was, handed him a helmet.

Lio took the helmet and put it on before getting behind Galo. "You know it. Where to?"

"You'll see. I think you'll like it." Were the last words Lio heard before they drove away from the school.


End file.
